Entre Mundos
by Bosque-de-Viento
Summary: Habéis escuchado alguna vez la expresión "estoy solo rodeado de gente". Así es como él se sentía, y solo deseaba ir a otro lugar donde poder vivir dejando lo demás atrás. AU. Yaoi. Jack/Harry
1. Prólogo

N/A: Estoy de vuelta, cuando pregunte en "Oscuridad" preferencia para el próximo emparejamiento Jack Sparrow/Harry pareció tener más éxito según los comentarios. Aviso Importante: intentaré no tardar mucho en actualizar (y por supuesto hacer capítulos más largos que este –solo es el prólogo-), pero no aseguro nada vale?

.

PD: Nix Caos T.T lo siento mucho, me comprometí a revisar tus historias y ayudarte y no le he hecho, perdooooooon esta historia va por ti.

.

**_Editado_** (por mí, así que aún pueden haber errores): al releer la historia para continuarla me he dado cuenta de algunos fallos y he decidió corregirlo (perdón por subir capítulos con falta y nombres incompletos, no me había dado cuenta)

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Normal: hablar…

_Cursiva: pensar…_

_._

_._

_._

**_Prólogo_**

**_._**

**_._**

La brisa marina acariciaba su rostro y despeinaba su ya desastroso cabello negro, las suaves olas lamían los dedos de sus pies, y el sol abrazaba su cuerpo. Esto venía pasando desde hacía tiempo, y era consciente de que no iba a durar, Harry no se equivocaba. Pronto el calor del sol iba abandonando su cuerpo, las olas se volvían violentas, y el viento le azotaba, en sus oídos retumbaba el estruendo de rayos, truenos y cañones por igual, parecía que el mundo a su alrededor se desmoronaba, todo explotó y abrió los ojos.

.

Estaba de nuevo en "su" aburrida habitación en casa de sus parientes y apenas amanecía. Llevaba reviviendo ese sueño desde hacía tiempo, concretamente desde el fiasco en el ministerio, y sabía que aquello era más que un sueño común, tenía algún significado, lo _sentía_ y la sensación era la misma que tener una palabra en la punta de la lengua que se niega a desvelarse. Todo le hacía sentirse frustrado, la verdad es que le recordaba un poco a 5º curso, cuando tenía aquellos sueños que Voldemort le enviaba, pero era distinto lo sentía en sus huesos... en su magia, también tenía esa sensación de estar esperando algo, su cuerpo estaba tenso, a la expectativa...

.

La verdad era que odiaba la situación en la que se encontraba, estaba atrapado en una casa que no podía llamar suya, su padrino había desaparecido tras el velo, y una profecía pendía sobre su cabeza. A veces solo deseaba escapar lejos, hacer lo quisiera y no lo que los demás decidieran por él, y sobre todo ser quien era y no lo que los demás esperaban que fuera, pero por ahora solo podía desear.

.

- CHICO! Baja rápido y prepara el desayuno_ Gritó Petunia Dursley_ _justo a tiempo_._ Pensó Harry mientras suspiraba antes de levantarse de la cama.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

En un lugar lejos de allí, a mundos de distancia una boca de dientes amarillentos sonreía ante lo que las piedras y huesos delante suya le mostraban.

.

.

.

Continuara…


	2. Indignación

.

.

N/A: Harry me está saliendo… no se muy autodidacta para un chico de 15 años, peeeeeero, hay que tener en cuenta la vida que ha llevado, se las tenía que apañar él solo, porque nadie le iba a ayudar, bueno, espero que os guste.

.

**_Editado_** (por mí, así que aún pueden haber errores): al releer la historia para continuarla me he dado cuenta de algunos fallos y he decidió corregirlo (perdón por subir capítulos con falta y nombres incompletos, no me había dado cuenta)

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

.

.

Normal: hablar…

_Cursiva: pensar…_

_._

_._

_._

**_Indignación_**

**_._**

**_._**

Allí estaba, en la primera página como titular del Profeta:

.

**Sirius Black Muerto**

**.**

_La cabeza de la muy honorable y antigua casa de los Black dado oficialmente por fallecido tras corroborarse que este verano, en el Dto. de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia, cayera a través del Velo -del Arco de la Muerte-, artefacto que ha sido investigado durante siglos en dicho departamento y cuyo único descubrimiento ratificado hasta ahora es que cualquier cosa que lo atraviese no vuelve del otro lado según fuente oficiales. [...] Al parecer Gringotts ha convocado la lectura del testamento para mañana por la mañana en su sede del Callejón Diagon, se especula que el principal beneficiario de la fortuna Black sea el ahijado del fallecido Harry Potter, fortuna que se especula que asciende a [...]._

_._

_Simplemente perfecto_, pensó Harry mientras cerraba de golpe el periódico. No solo estaba atrapado sino que además no le informaban de nada. Con furia se dirigió hacía su escritorio para escribir una carta urgente al banco preguntando el porqué no había sido informado sobre la lectura del testamento de su padrino.

.

No le interesaba la fortuna, era que sencillamente no se explicaba cómo aquello era posible. Llevaba tiempo dándose cuenta de las incongruencias que rodeaban algunos aspectos de su vida, solo que nunca le importaron lo suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto, pero aquello era el colmo, no se le advertía de la lectura del testamento y sin embargo Dumbledore le enviaba una carta diciendo que lo iban a recoger esta misma tarde.

.

Respiró profundamente y se acercó a Hegwind para atarle la carta que acababa de escribir.

.

- Chica, esta es urgente, llévala a los goblins de Gringotts. _ Le dijo mientras la acariciaba y se dirija hacia la ventana para facilitarle la salida. _ y ten cuidado _ concluyó.

.

Recibió una mordida cariñosa en la oreja antes de que la lechuza saliera volando hacía su destino. Suspirando de nuevo, ya más tranquilo, y pasándose una mano por su pelo rebelde y crecido se tiró en la cama y se puso a reflexionar sobre su situación.

.

Cuando tenía 11 años, en principio no había notado nada fuera de lo normal, aparte de descubrir que era un mago (famoso para más inri) y que había un mundo separado y escondido del que no sabía nada. Pero sabía que había cosas que no cuadraban sobre todo cuando se adaptó a las expectativas que tenían de él y tuvo tiempo de observar con calma el mundo que le rodeaba, sus compañeros, la nueva cultura en la que estaba inmerso...

.

Primer año fue caótico, y pensándolo fríamente se daba cuenta de que un simple director de colegio no debería de poner en peligro una escuela llena de niños introduciendo objetos alquímicos potencialmente peligrosos y codiciosamente buscados.

.

Dado que su papel era de héroe deportista sabía que la "búsqueda oficial de información" le correspondía al tercio intelectual del grupo, Hermione, pero eso no quería decir que él no hubiera investigado por su cuenta. Y había descubierto que si bien el director había hecho algún trabajo con Flammel, este había sido puntual, y que no existía ninguna "larga amistad", así que después de mucho tiempo la única conclusión a la que llegaba era que la piedra era falsa, y estaba en el colegio bien para tenderle una trampa a Voldemort, o bien para ponerlo a prueba a él, y dado los resultados obtenidos creía que el plan se trataba de ponerlo a prueba, y lo de Voldemort fue una "suerte inesperada".

.

Desde entonces había estudiado la cultura mágica y a Dumbledore (no se fiaba de él) es cierto que era joven, pero la vida que había llevado le había convertido en independiente y observador, además de tímido, retraído, inepto socialmente,… pero eso no importaba, cuando perdió de vista a los Dursley y se encontró en esa nueva situación sabía que había cambiado unas restricciones por otras, no era libre. Donde antes tenía un armario, poca comida, amenazas, desprecio y tareas que no correspondían a un niño pequeño, ahora tenía un director que se excedía en sus funciones, amigos que más que amigos eran espías controladores, expectativas de un mundo entero al que no conocía y mentiras, ocultación de información y manipulaciones por doquier.

.

En principio tenía planeado seguir la corriente para ver a donde conducía todo aquello, pero esto no podía seguir así; no tenía sentido que desde el banco no le hubieran informado del testamento, como no tenía sentido que la llave de su cámara estuviera en posesión del jardinero del colegio, o que nunca hubiera recibido información bancaria alguna, sobre todo ahora que tenía 15 años (lo cual, había descubierto que en el mundo mágico, si bien no significa independencia absoluta, es cierto que por un lado adquirías un empujón en el poder mágico y por otro empezaban a darte responsabilidades legales -más meritorias para los hijos sangre pura- y cierto margen de emancipación parental legal).

.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado, donde antes no había hecho nada ahora iba a hacer lo que fuera por salir de las garras de Dumbledore, y para eso tenía que empezar apelando a aquello que era más poderoso que la magia, un cargo en una institución política o cualquier título nobiliario... el dinero (sí era un cínico... para algunas cosas al menos -para otras era muy, muy, muy (he dicho muy?) denso hasta el punto de lo ingenuo- pero no podía hacer mucho, desde la niñez le habían privado de muchas cosas, y cargado con otras...la vida le había hecho así.

.

Decidiendo que era mejor no seguir dándole vueltas (al menos por ahora) se levantó para empaquetar sus cosas, no pensaba ir con Dunmbledore, pero tenía planeado salir de los Dursley y no volver. Tenía más de 15 años (casi tenía los 16), se había examinado de sus OWL`s, y era el cabeza de la muy antigua y honorable casa de los Potter tenía derecho a permanecer en su "_manor_" familiar y empezar a tomar responsabilidades en cuanto a su situación como Lord de una antigua casa (se había asegurado de conocer sus derechos y responsabilidades en cuanto descubrió que como último miembro de la familia Potter poseía su propio título nobiliario).

.

No dejó nada en la segunda habitación de Dursley, y cuando hubo terminado de guardarlo todo arrastró su baúl escalera abajo y hacia la puerta principal. No se despidió de ningún miembro de su familia, ni les avisó de que esa tarde tendrían un invitado muy especial, simplemente se fue de allí, dejando únicamente una nota encima de su cama explicando que se iba y que no pensaba volver.

.

Llamó al autobús _Noctambulo_ con destino al _Caldero Chorreante_ pediría una habitación solo para esa noche, a partir de mañana pensaba instalarse en la _manor_ de su familia, pero eso sería después de la lectura del testamento de Sirius, y también tendría que hablar con el banco sobre su situación, lo había decidido, nada de quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejarse llevar por la corriente, era el momento de tomar las riendas de su vida.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…


	3. Tomando el Control

N/A: Harry me está saliendo… no se muy autodidacta para un chico de 15 años, peeeeeero, hay que tener en cuenta la vida que ha llevado, se las tenía que apañar él solo, porque nadie le iba a ayudar, bueno, espero que os guste.  
.

**_Editado_** (por mí, así que aún pueden haber errores): al releer la historia para continuarla me he dado cuenta de algunos fallos y he decidió corregirlo (perdón por subir capítulos con falta y nombres incompletos, no me había dado cuenta)

.

.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

.

.

Normal: hablar…  
Cursiva: pensar…

.

.

.

**_Tomando el Control_**

**_._**

.

Por ahora había conseguido pasar desapercibido, se había vestido con túnicas nuevas que había comprado el año pasado (que eran de su talla) y que no le hacían parecer tan flaco como las enormes ropas de su primo (le daban un aspecto más bien estilizado), además ahora su pelo había crecido y le caía en rebeldes rizos a los lados de su cara, por lo que ya no parecía una fregona, se podría decir que era otra persona, era él mismo.

.

Así que ayer, cuando llegó y pidió una habitación para ese día y el siguiente Tom, el barman y posadero del _Caldero Chorreante_, no le reconoció, solo aceptó el dinero y le dio la llave de su habitación.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

.

Era por la mañana temprano y se dirigía hacia Gringotts, los goblins le habían informado que sí le habían enviado una notificación respecto a la lectura del testamento, así que le habían citado por la mañana para descubrir por qué no la había recibido. Así que ahora paseaba tranquilamente calle arriba mirando los escaparates. Cuando llegó a las puertas su mirada se dirigió de nuevo hacía la inscripción en la parte superior, y era inevitable, de lo que había descubierto (por casualidad) mientras investigaba sobre la estructura económica del mundo mágico la inscripción tenía un hechizo de atracción para que cada mago, bruja o criatura que se adentrara en el banco las leyera, como un recordatorio constante.

.

Se acercó al mostrador más cercano dando su nombre e indicando que tenía cita con Woghpoth, el goblin en cargado de las cuentas y propiedades Potter. Le indicaron que bajara las escaleras hasta el subterráneo 1 (donde se encontraban las oficinas) y siguiera el pasillo derecho hasta llegar al despacho _Bokmight_ (un valiente -sangriento- globin que había peleado en una de las muchas guerras goblin).

.

Harry llamó a la puerta y entró.

.

- Bueno señor Potter _ dijo Woghpoth _ Llevábamos tiempo esperando una reunión con usted para que asumiera su patrimonio familiar. _ Ante esto Harry se quedó un poco extrañando y contestó.

.

- En ese caso deberíais haber contactado conmigo, me habría pasado por Gringotts encantado. _ El goblin entrecruzó sus largos dedos, y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa se inclino hacía adelante con una mirada amenazante y enseñando los dientes.

.

- La cuestión señor Potter es que lo hicimos, en repetidas ocasiones y de usted solo recibimos silencio.

.

- Bueno, pues algo tiene que estar pasando, porque igual que no recibí la invitación para la lectura del testamento de mi padrino, tampoco ningunas otra carta de este banco. _ ante su respuesta Woghpoth se reclinó hacia atrás y lo miró fijamente.

.

- En ese caso, es posible que nos encontremos ante un caso de desvío de correos o algo peor, lo mejor será que le informe sobre el estado de sus cuentas, patrimonio y terrenos. _ "_sus" _pensó Harry. Desde ese momento Woghpoth le instruyó sobre los diferentes terrenos, _manors_, fincas y casas que poseía. Le habló sobre sus 4 cuentas (una de la familia Potter que poseía oro así como algunos objetos familiares, la antigua cuenta de sus padres, la suya propia, y el fondo fiduciario que al parecer era "calderilla" y la cuenta que había estado utilizando hasta ahora) y le dio sus 4 llaves. Después le dio una carpeta con varias escrituras, entre ellas encontró un piso en pleno Londres y le pidió al goblin que le diera más información al respecto, al fin y al cabo no pensaba volver con los Dursley, y un piso céntrico le resultaba más práctico que una mansión familiar en medio de la nada, discutieron y negociaron sobre contratar algunas medidas de seguridad, mobiliario y limpieza, llegando a un acuerdo satisfactorio para ambas partes. Por último, le informó sobre su estatus como Lord Potter, y los derechos, cargos y responsabilidades que tendría que tomar a la mayoría de edad, así como los que poseía actualmente como cabeza de familia mayor de 15 años.

.

Tras varias horas discutiendo con el goblin e intentar organizar la información que acababa de recibir, no podía dejar de encontrarse exhausto. Así que tras almorzar en uno de los restaurantes de la calle Mefistófeles (la paralela al callejón Diagon), se dirigió de nuevo hacia el _Caldero Chorreante_, donde recogería sus cosas para trasladarse a su nueva casa tras la lectura de la voluntad de Sirius. Sin embargo cuando entró en su habitación se encontró una desagradable sorpresa.

.

- ¿Qué hace aquí director?

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.


	4. Adiós

.

.

N/A: Harry me está saliendo… no se muy autodidacta para un chico de 15 años, peeeeeero, hay que tener en cuenta la vida que ha llevado, se las tenía que apañar él solo, porque nadie le iba a ayudar, bueno, espero que os guste.

.

**_Editado_** (por mí, así que aún pueden haber errores): al releer la historia para continuarla me he dado cuenta de algunos fallos y he decidió corregirlo (perdón por subir capítulos con falta y nombres incompletos, no me había dado cuenta)

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

.

.

Normal: hablar…

_Cursiva: pensar…_

_._

_._

_._

**_Adiós_**

**_._**

**_._**

- Harry! mi muchacho, nos has tenido muy preocupados a todos. _ dijo Dumbledore acercándose a él con una expresión mezcla de decepción y _falsa_ preocupación. _ ¿Por qué no esperaste a que te recogiera? Vamos, será mejor que vayamos a la sede de la Orden del Fénix aquí no estás seguro.

.

- No! _ gritó alzando la voz y retirándose del anciano. _ No se acerque a mí, no soy su muchacho, soy su alumno, un _mero_ alumno director, aparte de eso no soy nada suyo. No tiene derecho a venir a mi habitación privada y exigirme que vaya con usted. Como no tiene derecho a desviar mi correo, más aún si este es oficial, si sigue por este camino le garantizo en nombre de mi familia, la antigua y noble casa Potter que le haré perder cualquier poder político que ostente. _ Con un impulso de su magia expulsó al anciano de su habitación. _ Nos vemos en la lectura del testamento. _ y con eso le cerró la puerta en la cara, dejando fuera a un muy sorprendido director de escuela.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

.

Había más gente de la que se esperaba, estaba incluso el viejo al que había echado de su habitación al medio día. Todos allí estaban esperando a recoger las migajas de la fortuna de su padrino. Estaban los Malfoy, lo cual era lógico ya que Narcisa era una Black; estaban Remus y Tonks (ambos cerca de Dumbledore) que le miraban con una expresión en el rostro que no sabía cómo interpretar; había un representante del Ministerio (lo sabía porque había sido anunciado); estaba él por supuesto; y un montón de gente a la que no conocía pero que intuía que estaban hay para cotillear o para probar suerte con la riqueza Black.

.

Llevaban unos minutos esperando hasta que apareció un goblin. Cargaba unas carpetas que soltó en una mesa grande de piedra que había en la sala, se sentó y alzó la vista hacia los allí reunidos.

.

- Remus Lupin, Draco y Narcisa Malfoy, Harry Potter y Nimphadora Tonks ¿Están presentes? _ Los nombrados asintieron con la cabeza. _ Bien entonces el resto puede abandonar la sala.

.

Se creó un leve revuelo ante dichas palabras, todos allí se querían quedar, pero el goblin no había dado opciones, sino una orden. Así que cuando los guardias de Gringotts aparecieron todos empezaron a marcharse, menos el director por supuesto, que se acercó al goblin situado en la mesa con una sonrisa bonachona.

.

- Disculpe, pero creo que ha habido un error, como seudo-tutor del señor Potter yo debo estar presente, dada la situación en la que se encuentra. _ comentó Dumbledore con los dedos entrelazados y balanceándose sobre sus pies. A lo que el goblin le contestó con una sonrisa maligna.

.

- No hay ningún error, salga inmediatamente de esta sala, si no lo hace por su propio pie, nosotros nos encargaremos de sacarlo de forma, digamos, menos amable. _ Ante esto, el director empezó a impacientarse, y se volvió hacia Harry.

.

- Mi muchacho, puedes acabar con esto y decirle al goblin que tengo que permanecer aquí, eres menor y como huérfano y sin padrinos debe haber una figura responsable de ti durante la lectura.

.

- Verá director, soy cabeza de familia y tengo más de 15 años, no le necesito, a usted o a cualquier otra persona, ni le quiero aquí, como ya le dije esta mañana, y en el caso de que necesitara a alguien, para eso está el representante del Ministerio. _ Contestó dulcemente y con una sonrisa.

.

El director no fue el único que se sorprendió ante estas palabras, de hecho todos los allí presentes (menos el goblin) estaban asombrados, nadie se esperaba que el chico de oro de Dumbledore le contestara de esa forma. Así que por una vez, el anciano hizo lo sensato ante esta situación, se dio la vuelta y con los puños apretados por el coraje, salió de la habitación.

.

- Bien, será mejor que comencemos. Para Draco y Narcisa Malfoy, familiares de sangre, el fallecido Sirius Orion Black lega el apartamento en el 12 de Gridmund Place y _manor_ Black, en Londres y Aylesbury respectivamente, con todo su contenido. Para Remus Lupin, amigo de la infancia, deja la cámara 126. Para Nimphadora Tonks, sobrina por sangre, la cámara 127 y la propiedad y tierra Black de Salisbury. Por último, para Harry Potter deja el resto de sus cámaras y propiedades. En estas carpetas está el contenido de lo que acaban de heredar, pueden permanecer aquí para examinar el contenido de oro y posesiones total, así como visitar sus nuevas cámaras si lo desean. Cuando hayan terminado les aconsejo que se dirijan al Ministerio con las escrituras, que están en las carpetas, para que realicen los duplicados pertinentes y queden allí registrados. Que tengan una buena tarde.

.

Con eso el goblin se marchó dejando a los recién herederos solos con sus pensamientos.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

Acababa de caer la noche y Harry llevaba ya un rato en el Departamento de Propiedades poniendo en orden sus documentos, antes había tenido que pasar por el Departamento de Voluntades, Herencias y Legados y ahora estaba muy cansado, solo deseaba que le entregaran su copia firmada y compulsada, y dormir en _su _cama, en_ su_ casa, ahora por fin tenía un lugar al que llamar suyo.

.

- Listo Lord Potter, solo firme aquí y aquí y habremos terminado. _ le dijo la funcionaria, de la que no recordaba su nombre, con una sonrisa coqueta.

.

Él solo firmó, tomó sus papeles y salió de aquel sitio apretado y atestado que pretendía ser un despacho del Ministerio de Magia. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y en penumbra, aunque no totalmente oscuros, se veía que aún había gente trabajando hasta tarde. Se pasó una mano por el pelo (costumbre que había adquirido y repetía cada vez que estaba frustrado, cansado o confundido) y con un hastiado suspiro se dirigió hacia el ascensor, estaba a punto de pulsar el botón que le llevaría al atrio y entrada del ministerio, pero con un segundo de duda y casi sin darse cuenta pulsó otro botón, las puertas se cerraron. Y allí estaba él, solo y algo nervioso por no haber salido aún. Pensaba irse, estaba cansado, pero no podía, tenía que despedirse, y había algo en esa sala...

.

- _Ding_ Departamento de Misterios. _ Dijo una voz artificial mientras se abrían las puertas.

.

Con paso inseguro se dirigió hacia la ominosa puerta que le esperaba al final del pasillo y la abrió, le sorprendió que nadie apareciera para detenerle. _ _Es increíble_. _ pensó con incredulidad. _ _Hace apenas dos meses que el Ministerio había sido invadido y asaltado, y la seguridad no había mejorado en absoluto, es absurdo._

.

Ahora solo tenía que abrir una de las tantas puertas de aquella sala circular, sintió una especie de tirón de una en particular, así que agarrando la manija abrió la puerta de un tirón. Y allí estaba, un semicírculo en torno a un arco, como la última vez que estuvo frente a él se sintió como hipnotizado, pero solo al principio, ya había pasado por esto y sabía lo que era el arco con su Velo, no había venido aquí a ser imprudente (es cierto, por descabellado que parezca, no pretendía hacer nada irreflexivo, aunque se hubiera colado allí), solo quería despedirse adecuadamente.

.

Bajó los escalones lentamente, mirando fijamente el Velo, y sus ojos se empezaron a cargar de lágrimas no derramadas. Se acercó hasta una distancia prudencial.

.

- Adiós Sirius, me habría gustado que pasáramos más tiempo juntos, que nos conociéramos mejor. _ Dijo con voz temblorosa derramando únicamente dos lagrimas. _ Te echaré… te echo de menos.

.

Se quedó unos momentos de pie con los ojos cerrados recordando a su padrino y arrepintiéndose de no haber podido agarrarle, pero estando así con los ojos cerrados, empezó a oír el sonido de las olas. _ _Qué extraño_. _ pensó frunciendo el entrecejo. Al abrir los ojos vio ondear el velo, y casi parecía como si corriera una agradable brisa marina. _ _justo como en el sueño...__ estiró la mano para acariciar la tela, cuando se dio cuenta. _ _¡¿Cómo demonios he llegado hasta aquí?!__ Rápidamente retiró el brazo con violencia y se dio la vuelta, y estaba a punto de dar el primer paso para salir de allí cuando una ráfaga violenta de aire le azotó la espalda y le hizo caer al suelo de rodillas. Levantó la vista y no pudo más que agrandar los ojos, parecía que estaba en medio de un tifón, el viento silbaba con fuerza en sus oídos desde varias direcciones, se sentía como un muñeco de trapo, siendo zarandeado de esa forma, una fuerte ráfaga lo levantó del suelo, se tensó esperando estrellarse contra uno de los bancos de piedra, sin embargo lo que sintió fue como unos brazos los cogían y tiraban de él... hacía dentro del arco. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a gritar cuando la oscuridad le envolvió...

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.


	5. Un Nuevo Mundo

.

.

N/A: Perdón por la tardanza, tod s sabemos que soy una petardilla (al menos yo sé que lo soy) a la que por estar ocupada (en el trabajo y por la universidad) se le va la inspiración y las ganas de seguir escribiendo. Pero aunque tarde nunca dejaré ningún fic completamente abandonado.

.

Este lo he vuelto a retomar (no solo por compromiso dedicado P) sino por unas cartas de amor y unos bombones recibidos de mi autoproclamad fan número uno. Gracias por recordarme seguir la historia, cosas como esa me dan el ánimo y la inspiración para seguir escribiendo.

Cookies de disculpas para tod s.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

.

.

Normal: hablar…

_Cursiva: pensar…_

_._

_._

_._

**_Un Nuevo Mundo_**

**_._**

**_._**

Hacía calor, se sentía pegajoso y estaba completamente embotado, su visión era borrosa y no distinguía nada a su alrededor. Incorporándose un poco se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado en una cama, en una habitación desconocida y no veía bien. Frotándose los ojos para quitarse las legañas empezó a recapitular lo que había estado haciendo, para descubrir cómo había llegado hasta aquí, pero le resultaba difícil, sentía como si sus recuerdos estuvieran sumergidos en una especie de niebla, a penas recordaba nada. Así que decidió descubrir donde estaba y por qué de una forma más activa.

.

Se levantó de la cama, y apoyando sus pies descalzos en el suelo salió de la habitación sin saber muy bien hacia donde se dirigía. Llegó a una habitación que parecía atestada de cachivaches, aunque no pondría la mano en el fuego ya que seguía viendo borroso, cuando de repente una cara sonriente, con dientes amarillentos, se le apareció justo delante, y muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

.

- Bueno querido por fin te has despertado*. _ Dijo la desconocida_ Me alegra que estés aquí, llevaba un tiempo esperando tu llegada. _ continuó soltando una risita, y dejando al pobre Harry estupefacto.

.

- Eeeh, sí bueno. _ Contestó pasándose una mano por el pelo y sin saber muy bien cómo actuar._ yo, ummm, sí me alegro de estar despierto pero ¿Podría decirme qué ha pasado? La verdad es que todo está borroso.

.

- ¿Borroso? Hum, eso se soluciona fácilmente. _ Con eso dicho, y una sonrisa en la cara, la mujer, de la que por cierto aún no sabía el nombre, comenzó a trastear en una olla puesta al fuego, con sustancias y líquidos, que de lo que podía distinguir parecían ser más bien viscosas, sin dejar de moverse por toda la habitación.

.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer, así que solo quedó parado pasándose una mano por el pelo, y mirándola dar vueltas en la cacerola mientras la habitación se llenaba del desagradable olor que salía de la olla y el humo se extendía e infectaba el aire cargándolo de forma casi insoportable. No estaba de seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo allí de pie solo mirándola, pero la verdad es que no se le hizo tan largo como se pudiera pensar, sus movimientos tenían algo hipnótico lo cual le hacía sentirse aún más letárgico de lo que ya se sentía.

.

Cuando terminó... lo que sea que estuviera haciendo se dio la vuelta hacía él con un frasco de vidrio lleno hasta arriba de un potingue indefinible y que no olía agradable en absoluto. La mujer al ver que no lo cogía se lo puso en los labios y casi se atragantó cuando ella lo obligó a tragar. En cuanto el líquido viscoso tocó su lengua, no solo se quemó sino que le entraron ganas de vomitar por el horrible sabor, pero aquella mujer seguía empujando para que tragase.

.

Mareado, tras la experiencia de ser forzado a beber lo que parecía ser lo más repugnante que había ingerido en su vida, se apoyó en una silla de la habitación para no caerse, mientras de fondo escuchaba la risita divertida de la mujer. Ya más estable se dio la vuelta hacía el sonido y un poco airado con esa mujer, que ahora distinguía algo mejor (no que en su ira se hubiera percatado de ello) y podía ver que era extrañamente hermosa, de piel ébano, con ojos negros penetrantes (no marrón oscuro, sino realmente negros) y un aspecto descuidado, duro y singular que no deslucía su rara belleza.

.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso? _ Dijo, alzando un poco la voz pero sin llegar a gritar, mientras la miraba con ojos verdes refulgentes de furia no disimulada. A lo que ella le sonrió, entre sarcástica y divertida.

.

- Querido _Contesto alargando las vocales y con su curioso acento_ Dijiste que estaba todo borroso.

.

Ante eso parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que lo veía todo más claro, sabía que no era normal, si se forzaba la mente recordaba que antes había llevado alambres y cristal en la cara para poder ver correctamente. Ahora tras beber aquella cosa parecía que podía distinguir cualquier cosa con claridad, de hecho tenía la sensación de que había detalles de que no debería ser capaz de notar, como si no solo hubieran arreglado su vista, sino que además había mejorado.

.

- Gra-gracias. _ Dijo Harry con timidez pasándose la mano por el pelo, mientras ella solo ampliaba su sonrisa._ la verdad es que no me refería a eso, pero gracias, es solo que parece que no puedo pensar bien, mis recuerdos están como borrosos. Sé que no nos conocemos, pero no podría decir como lo sé, tampoco sé donde estoy y… y supongo que es tu casa, y no nos hemos presentado y parece que me estas ayudando y yo solo te acabo de gritar y…

.

Ante el sonido de la risa descara de la mujer, dejó de hablar y se sonrojó, sabía que se había puesto nervioso y empezó a balbucear, lo cual le hizo sentirse un poco más atormentado con toda la situación

.

- Ooh cariño, no te mortifiques, Tia Dalma está aquí para cuidar de ti. _ Dijo riendo y atrayéndolo en un abrazo apretado. _ Es normal que estés confuso te acabas de despertar después de un laaaaaargo viaje, has venido aquí a visitar a alguien, pero el trayecto ha sido algo accidentado, lo mejor es que te sientes, comas un poco y vuelvas a descansar, para cuando despiertes todo estará mucho más claro ¿De acuerdo?

.

La voz de ella se iba poco a poco convirtiendo en un susurro reconfortante a medida que hablaba, la verdad es que tenía hambre y algo de sueño, así que en un estado casi letárgico comió lo que Tia Dalma le había puesto por delante, y cuando terminó se levanto soñoliento y frotándose un ojo con el puño se dirigió a la habitación de donde había salido, con la mujer acompañándole y haciéndole arrumacos. Se tumbó en la cama con pesadez y sin un cuidado por el mundo, al fin y al cabo Tia Dalma le había dicho que estaba allí para cuidarle… Y con ese último pensamiento calló rendido al sueño.

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

.

**_Aclaraciones:_**

* Obviamos el acento ok? no sería capaz de reproducirlo, además es más difícil a la hora de leer vosotr s os imagináis que está ahí )

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

.

Sé que es un poco corto, pero se sentía bien dejarlo ahí, como siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias, aunque tengo un plan bien establecido con lo que va a pasar con ciertos personajes. Muchas gracias por la paciencia y perdón por la espera.

.

Chauuuuuuuuuu


	6. Revelaciones… O no

.

.

N/A: No me gusta demasiado como me está saliendo la personalidad de Tia Dalma . No sé, no me llega a convencer, pero hace mucho que no veo las pelis así que entendedlo. Sorry

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

.

.

Normal: hablar…

_Cursiva: pensar…_

_._

_._

_._

**_Revelaciones… O no_**

**_._**

**_._**

Un molesto rayo de luz le daba directamente en la cara, así que intentando evitarlo se dio la vuelta y enterró la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Pero eso no parecía funcionar, y aunque intentara volver a conciliar el sueño, parecía que su cerebro estaba en su contra, ya que estaba abandonando su somnolencia posos a poco, así que rindiéndose con un resoplido frustrado dejó que la vigilia se apoderara de él.

.

Se destapó la fina sabana de lino que le cubría y ya despierto contempló su entorno, lo distinguía todo a la perfección, y él sabía que no debería ser posible. Se llevó la mano a la cara y efectivamente se dio cuenta de que allí no estaban los alambres que le habían acompañado casi toda su vida. _ _Espera ¿Alambres…?_ _ .

.

Entonces, su cerebro quiso reconciliarse con él por no haberle permitido disfrutar más de la cama y empezó a suministrarle información, primero recordó los sucesos de ayer, y poco a poco recibió flashes inconexos de sucesos de su vida pasada: un armario oscuro, un chico gordo persiguiéndole, un hombre obeso sobre él con un bigote horrible que le azotaba con un cinturón, una hermosa lechuza blanca, un castillo resplandeciente, un señor mayor que rezumaba malas intenciones, un perro que significaba mucho para él…

.

La imágenes llegaban, pero no las entendía del todo ya que se sucedían sin orden ni control, solo comprendía las emociones a las que estaban ligadas. Todo aquello le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza y se agarró al borde de la cama en la que estaba sentado, intentando controlar la avalancha de imágenes y darles un sentido. Y parecía funcionar, al menos parcialmente. Sabía que de pequeño nunca fue querido, que en el castillo donde estudiaba lo habían querido someter a la voluntad de… alguien, y que antes de llegar al lugar donde se encontraba ahora se estaba despidiendo de alguien muy querido para él. No recordaba demasiado pero sabía que esta persona, era también… un perro (y mientras una parte de él pensaba que eso no tenía sentido, otra parte opinaba que era perfectamente lógico ser una persona-perro)… Sirius. _ _Sirius, me despedía de Sirius entonces ¿Tal vez él esté aquí?__ Penso no muy seguro, y no sabía ubicar exactamente a esta persona, solo sabiendo que era un ser querido.

.

No lo entendía muy bien, pero recordaba haber sido arrastrado y arrojado a una especie de arco _ _El Velo_ _ y se había despertado ayer aquí, y Sirius había sido empujado por… por alguien que tenía una risa entre infantil y demente por ese mismo Velo. Y ahora sabía que debía encontrar a Sirius, pues era su única conexión a "_su_" casa, ese hombre era lo que recordaba con más claridad, y a lo que más apegado se sentía.

.

Así que con la mente algo más despejada salió de la habitación para hablar con la mujer que lo había cuidado desde que llegó.

.

- ¿Tia Dalma? _ Preguntó en una voz que denotaba nerviosismo y timidez.

.

- Oh Cariño! Ya estás despierto ¿Te encuentras mejor?

.

A lo que Harry asintió mientras se acercaba a ella en la mesa, que por cierto estaba llena de huesecillos ahora que se fijaba. Con curiosidad levantó la vista hacia ella, y no le hizo falta más que la expresión de su cara para saber qué quería.

.

- Estaba viendo los progresos de un… amigo mío, sabía que vendría a visitar, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Lo conocerás en breve, así que cariño ¿Porqué no te preparas algo de no sé té o algo? Yo iré a preparar un aperitivo para nosotros.

.

Con movimientos dubitativos se desplazó por la parte menos viscosa de la "cocina", y mientras se movía con gestos casi automáticos comprendió que había pasado mucho tiempo en esa estancia, gran parte de su vida de hecho. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de que los huesos habían desaparecido de la maltrecha mesa, ni de cómo el tentempié de Tia Dalma consistía en una botella de Ron y dos vasos. Así que cuando hubo terminado de mezclar las hierbas para su té, y agradeciendo que aunque sus recuerdos no tuvieran gran sentido al parecer sí supiera distinguir el té del resto de hierbas altamente peligrosas que la mujer guardaba por allí (las cuales por extraño que parezca también reconocía) y se sentó a la mesa para esperar a que el agua hirviera le preguntó con desconfianza y arrugando un poco la nariz.

.

- ¿No es un poco temprano para beber?

.

Ella le dio una sonrisa que la verdad parecía más depredadora que divertida. _ Nunca es temprano si tienes sed cariño. Bueno ahora siéntate y dime exactamente cómo te sientes. Es la primera vez que traigo a mi casa a alguien desde tan lejos ¿sabes? Hay que comprobar los efectos secundarios. _ Todo ello dicho con una expresión de preocupación, aunque no sabría decir si era falsa o era preocupación real.

.

- ¡Espera! Me estás diciendo que tú me has traído aquí. _ Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y retirándose bruscamente de la mesa (tanto así que la silla se volcó).

.

- Pues claro querido ¿Cómo sino crees que has llegado a este mundo?

.

_ ¿¡Este MUNDO!? NO LO SÉ, no sabía que estaba en otro mundo. Por Merlín, creí que había tenido un accidente y que tú me habías ayudado. Solo recuerdo… ser azotado por el viento, como si hubiera estado en medio de una tormenta o algo así.

.

- Oooooh lo siento mucho, tendremos que hacer algo para mejorar esa memoria ¿verdad? Soy curiosa respecto a lo que tengas que contar de tu casa, no excesivamente, pero nunca está de más saber cosas nuevas y conocer historias divertidas.

.

El pobre chico estaba casi tirándose del pelo, esta mujer que parecía ayudarle, decía que le había traído desde otro mundo, no es que no se lo creyera, podía sentir que Tia Dalma tenía poder, de hecho sentía que la mayor parte de su poder (caótico y salvaje, como la misma naturaleza) estaba encerrado, y la parte que no estaba sellada aún era fuerte. Y allí estaba ella, cómo si el arrastrarlo fuera de su mundo no significara nada, como si perder sus recuerdos fuera un contratiempo…

.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? _ Una sonrisa grande y depredadora surcó la cara de ella.

.

- Te sentí. _ Dijo casi susurrando, como si fuera un secreto. _ La primera vez que te paraste frente a la Puerta, y cuando te volví a sentir… toda esa desesperación. _ Y continuó en un tono mucho más alegre. _ Así que se puede decir que lo que quiero es hacer un trato contigo.

.

Y justo en el momento en el que iba a replicarle un hombre se adentró en la habitación, con un andar bastante particular, de hecho todo en él era particular. Se paró frente a la mesa, pasó la vista de Tia Dalma a él y viceversa, y dijo con el mismo acento que la mujer pero arrastrando aun más las palabras y el sonido del agua hirviendo de fondo.

.

- Tia Dalma, es un placer verte, como siempre ¿Quién es ojos verdes aquí?

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

.

.

Opiniones por favor O.O?

.

.


	7. Primeras Impresiones

.

.

N/A: Esperemos que el querido Jack quede a la altura de las expectativas, es un personaje muy complejo (me encantaaaaaa) y no sé si voy a conseguir plasmarlo de forma realista (lo mismo me pasa con Tia Dalma, lo intento pero no me termina de convencer, y con Harry... siempre prefiero escribir a Harry un poco OC... no se me gusta el cannon pero es versátil si imaginas que le pasó tal o cual cosa, y es más divertido cambiarlo un poco ;) ), pero bueno, se hará lo que se pueda.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

.

.

**_Editado:_** por mi así que posiblemente siga teniendo errores (espero que no muchos)

.

.

.

Normal: hablar…

_Cursiva: pensar…_

_._

_._

_._

**_Primeras Impresiones_**

**_._**

**_._**

Se quedó sin habla, allí estaba de pie mirando al hombre de aspecto más extraño que jamás había visto (bueno... que él recordara, no podía estar completamente seguro). El recién llegado tenía largo pelo negro, grueso, encrespado y con rastas, los ojos marrón oscuro como el chocolate liquido y acentuados con negro kohl, la piel de la cara sucia y adornada por una barba extraña. De entre la barba asomaba una sonrisa divertida y encantadora, y brillante gracias a algunos dientes de oro, y la ropa... mal cuidada, arrugada... daba la completa y absoluta impresión de ser un pirata, y de nuevo allí estaba él, sin poder apartar la vista del hombre.

.

Él intuía que era un buen juez de carácter, hacia buenos juicios de los demás aunque intentaba no dejarse llevar por ellos hasta que conociera al contrario. No era justo tratar a un desconocido por juicios y prejuicios, pero tenía que ser precavido, y mirando al pirata sabía que era un hombre egoísta (con un punto amble, aunque no sabía el por qué de aquello) en busca de diversión y aventuras, era astuto y osado, y tenía un aire de instintivo salvajismo e irreverencia que lo envolvía, en general parecía interesante y peligroso. Pero cuando Tia Dalma lo agarró de los hombros inesperadamente y lo acercó un poco demasiado cerca al otro salió de su ensimismamiento, y pasó a estar paralizado, no solo por la fuerza con la que la bruja le sostenía, sino por la cercanía. Podía olerle, su esencia olía como la pólvora, el viento y el salitre del mar por debajo de todo ese sudor que le impregnaba después días, posiblemente semanas sin asearse... y era aturdidor y maravilloso.

.

- Jack querido, mira ¿no es bonito? _ Dijo acariciándole las mejillas, haciéndole un poco de daño. _ Lo he conseguido hace poco, está aquí para hacer un trato.

.

- Como todos. _ Dijo ensanchando su encantadora sonrisa, le agarró la barbilla acercándolo hacía sí, dándole una mirada tan intensa que le hizo temblar cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y lo dejó casi rendido... hasta que abrió la boca. _ Es realmente bonito ¿Me lo prestarás alguna vez? _ Terminó mientras subía y bajaba las cejas en un movimiento divertido y descarado.

.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! es mío. _ Respondió ella mientras volvía a agarrarlo de los hombros y lo "escondía" tras su espalda. Pero él se deshizo de las manos de ella con un movimiento enfadado.

.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué os pasa? ¡Estáis locos! el que me hayas arrastrado hasta aquí no quiere decir que sea tuyo. _ Gritó mirando con enojo a Tia Dalma. _ Y tú. _ Continuó hablando con una falsa calma y señalando con un dedo la nariz de Jack y sus ojos rezumando ira. _ ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme prestado? No sé quién te crees que eres pero yo solo veo un pirata de poca monta con la boca muy grande, así que no te acerques a mí.

.

Y con eso salió de la casa dando un portazo y dejando a Jack y a Tia Dalma en la casa sorprendidos por su arrebato.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

Puede que salir no hubiera sido la mejor idea de su vida, se encontraba en un entorno pantanoso que no conocía y no quería alejarse demasiado de la casa por miedo a perderse. Su ira había quedado remojada en el río a los pies de la casa, y por un momento se enfado aún más al caer directo al agua tras la dramática salida que había hecho. Pero sabía que actuar bajo los efectos de la furia no era saludable, y él siempre pensaba antes de actuar. _ _A pesar de que la mayoría no me dé ese crédito._ _ Vino como un pensamiento extraviado que sabía que era cierto.

.

Así que decidió quedarse fuera, no tenía ganas de volver, y echando mano de ese pensamiento que le había venido a la cabeza, se aferró a él y empezó a concentrarse para intentar recordar más cosas de su vida... de su mundo.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

- Ojos verdes es todo un encanto eh? _ Jack estaba mirando la puerta por la que Harry había salido con gran interés, al menos hasta que la mujer frente a él le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

.

- Ni se te ocurra, el niño es mío.

.

- Pues él no parece pensar lo mismo querida. _ Ante esa respuesta ella solo dio un resoplido exasperado.

.

- Eso es porque aún no sabe por qué esta aquí y lo que ello implica. Pero eso ahora no importa, dime Jack ¿Cómo te trata la vida? _ Preguntó sonriendo vorazmente, ante lo cual él solo puso cara de "pena" aunque sus ojos denotaban indignación.

.

- Se lo han llevado, me han robado mi barco esa panda de traidores... y voy a recuperarlo. _ Continuó mirando a Tia Dalma con mucha intensidad. _ Lo quiero, es mío por derecho, pero... pero no puedo hacerlo solo.

.

- No, no puedes, la cuestión es hasta donde estas dispuesto a llegar para recuperar _La Perla_. _ Él no contesto, solo la miraba fijamente, en uno de los pocos momentos en los que se encontraba totalmente en serio, sin burlas, sin trucos, sin diversión... _ Bien, entonces llévate esto. _ Continuó ella sabiendo que no iba a recibir respuesta alguna, y efectivamente él solo cogió la brújula que ella le tendía sin decir una palabra. _ Te mostrará el camino hacia lo que tu corazón desea, y tu eres un hombre que sabe lo que desea ¿no es así?

.

- ¿Qué quieres tú?*

.

- ¿Yo? Lo mismo que siempre he querido, ¿'De ti? Lo sabrás, no ahora pero sí cuando sea necesario, eres listo Jack, y sabes que tengo debilidad por ti, me diviertes, pero cuando llegue el momento harás lo que tienes que hacer para ayudarme a conseguir lo que quiero a cualquier costo o las consecuencias no te gustarán en absoluto.

.

Aclaradas las cosas, y dejando de lado la seriedad del momento ambos sonrieron más felices y se sentaron para terminar esa botella de Ron frente a ellos.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

N/A: iba a terminar aquí... pero entonces el capitulo sería muy corto no?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

Estaba borracho, como siempre cuando terminaba de beber con Tia Dalma, así que salió para despejarse, miró hacia el cielo intentando averiguar la hora, pero no tuvo demasiado éxito, así que decidió que estaba más borracho de lo que había supuesto y, pensando que sería una gran idea, echo a andar. A pocos pasos de distancia se encontró con una figura pequeña sentada en una roca comiendo lo que parecía fruta o cualquier porquería similar. Se acercó y se dejó caer junto a él en la roca.

.

- Hey ojos verdes, al final nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

.

- Harry, creo... sí, seguro, soy Harry. _ Su respuesta le valió una mirada confusa, pero pronto se esfumó y sustituyó por una sonrisa borracha y una mano la cara.

.

- Capitán Jack Sparrow a su servicio. _ Dijo con una inclinación burlona y sus típicos gestos amanerados y parsimoniosos.

.

Y aunque Harry no dejaba de mirarlo con desconfianza, acabó por apretar la mano que el pirata le ofrecía, y allí se quedaron un rato con el sol de medio día sobre ellos, Harry comiendo su desayuno tardío y echando de menos su té, y con Jack pensando que dormir sobre el hombro de ojos verdes debía ser bonito y cómodo, y cerrando los ojos a ello se dispuso.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

* **Aclaraciones:**

No sé (recuerdo... tengo que ver de nuevo las pelis antes de terminar el fic para darle algo de sentido a la cosa) qué es lo que Tia Dalma le pidió a Jack a cambio de la Brújula, pero vamos a suponer que era ayudarla a liberarla como la diosa Calisto cuando llegara el momento.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.

.

A/N: Adelanto parcial y aviso, mi intención (espero que me salga) es hacer que Harry se mantenga en su terquedad un tiempo, está claro que le gusta Jack, pero ya sabéis como es el querido Jack... esa primera ofensa le va a costar un tiempo de abstinencia como castigo. además Harry es cabezota y está en negación, y Jack es un pervertido, punto, al menos al principio se supone que su lujuria debe evolucionar a algo más.

.

La cuestión aquí es que como quiero hacer de Harry el chico difícil me aviséis si veis que me paso y queréis acción ¿vale? ;)

.

Una última cosa, ahora estoy de vacaciones en casa de mi hermana (playita :) ), aunque me he llevado el ordenador portátil, esto quiere decir que en los momentos en los que no este haciendo nada escribiré, pero que pueden tardar un poco las actualizaciones. Mi intención es intentar terminar el fic antes de Septiembre porque vuelvo con el trabajo y el master, así que voy a dedicarle menos tiempo y no quiero dejaros sin actualizaciones tanto tiempo como la última vez... así que dadme ánimos.

.

Chaito, hasta el proximo

.


	8. Interludio

.

.

N/A: Una petición ¿Alguien estaría interesad en hacerme de Beta-Reader? es que cuando releo los capítulos para ver cómo seguir me encuentro con muchos errores ortográficos o incluso se me olvidan escribir palabras (qué pienso poner pero que no escribo) y el texto queda raro, y así los subo con errores aunque intento tener cuidado.

El mayor problema es que aunque los repase, al haberlos escrito yo, es fácil que sigan quedando errores, sin embargo si es otra persona se puede percatar mejor. Si a alguien le interesa que me escriba, ya sea en un comentario/rewi o en un mensaje privado a mi cuenta.

Ahora dejo el rollo y a disfrutar ;)

.

_**Editado**_

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

.

.

Normal: hablar…

_Cursiva: pensar…_

_._

_._

_._

**_Interludio_**

**_._**

**_._**

Estaba incomodo, no solo porque llevaba bastante tiempo en la misma posición sin llevarse algo consistente al estomago, sino que había que sumar el peso muerto que suponía el capitán Jack Sparrow sobre su hombro dormido por la borrachera hacía ya rato.

.

El aroma del alcohol lo impregnaba de tal forma que era imposible distinguir cualquier otro olor, cosa que agradecía ya que durante su primer encuentro descubrió que los capitanes pirata no se lavaban con asiduidad, o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo pues inconscientemente no quería reconocer que al principio quedó aturdido con su esencia...

.

Tras meditar sobre qué hacer decidió que debería ir a casa y hablar con Tia Dalma sobre lo que iba a pasar ahora. Sabía que si ella se había tomado la molestia de traerlo desde un mundo distinto lo que querría de él no sería algo pequeño, pero desde luego no se iba a quedar esperando a que lo utilizarán, y tampoco se quedaría encerrado con ella en este pantanoso lugar, con la mitad de sus recuerdos, sabiendo que Sirius podría estar ahí fuera (o al menos esperaba que estuviera).

.

Finalmente decidió regresar y dejar a Jack allí, si había llegado borracho podría volver sobrio perfectamente, se sentía culpable por dejarlo allí pero sabía que no sería capaz de cargarlo de vuelta él solo. Así que se levantó de la roca y con cuidado recostó el cuerpo del capitán en el árbol en el que antes se había apoyado él, recibiendo en respuesta a la pérdida de su confortable cama (su hombro) un pequeño ronquido, ante lo cual Harry no pudo menos que rodar los ojos.

.

Con el pirata bien asentado y de regreso a su sueño, él se dirigió hacía la destartalada casa. Tia Dalma estaba bastante fresca (era obvio que tenía mucho más aguante que Jack) removiendo un caldero que a decir verdad olía delicioso, y sus tripas parecieron coincidir pues sonaron en acuerdo.

.

- Querido, coge dos platos de ese mueble y tráemelos. _ Harry cogió los platos de donde ella le había señalado y se los entregó. Cuando los platos estuvieron llenos y en la mesa Tia Dalma empezó a comer la sopa ruidosamente. Mientras que él, sabiendo que tenía que dejar las cosas claras, no podía empezar pues a pesar del hambre que tenía le daba la sensación de tener un nudo en la garganta que le impediría tragar cualquier cosa. _ Come cariño, lo que tengas que decir puede esperar, estas demasiado delgado como para que dejes de comer por ello. _ Comentó entre maternal y casual.

.

Así que él solo asintió y con valentía se llevó la cuchara a la boca con la sensación de que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Pero se equivocó, el estofado le sentó de maravilla, tanto así que repitió, tuvieron una comida bastante tranquila y terminaron completamente saciados, y Harry no podía alargar más el momento.

.

- No pienso quedarme aquí encerrando esperando a ser utilizado para lo que quiera que me necesites. _ dijo de sopetón con el ceño algo fruncido.

.

- Eso lo sé querido, no era mi intención encerrarte, pero en el futuro voy a necesitar algo de lo que está dentro de ti, y a cambio yo te ayudaré a ti. _ Contestó con voz dura. _ Dime ¿Han regresado tus recuerdos? _ Preguntó ya más amablemente. Y Harry no pudo estar menos que desconcertado, no entendía como la mujer podía ser una piedra un momento y al siguiente esponjosa como el algodón.

.

- Todo es bastante confuso, me acuerdo de algunas cosas, de Siri... pero todo parece como un caleidoscopio.

.

- No te tienes que preocupar demasiado, esos recuerdos son tuyos, y volverán a tomar forma. En cuanto a este Siri...

.

- Es mi padrino. _ La cortó antes de que pudiera decir algo más. _ Es posible que este aquí. _ continuó inseguro. _ A él también lo empujaron, ya sabes, por donde me empujaste tú. _ Ella le dio una sonrisa depredadora y asintió.

.

- Lo que suponía ¿Quieres encontrarlo? _ Harry asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. _ Pues este es el trato, yo te he traído aquí así tienes la oportunidad de encontrar a tu padrino, y yo, yo estoy encerrada ¿Lo notas verdad? _ Él asintió con contundencia, lo había notado desde el principio, todo ese poder sellado... no quería ni imaginar cómo sería cuando estuviera libre. _ Pues entonces sal, vete, recorre este mundo, te he dado la oportunidad de llegar hasta aquí donde él esta, búscalo, recupera tus recuerdos, aprende a utilizar ese poder que tienes, encuéntralo y vuelve para liberarme.

.

- ¿Y cómo volvemos a casa?

.

- Podemos hablar de ello más adelante, pero por ahora... puedes disfrutar de unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de que recuerdes todo. Con tus recuerdos de vuelta podrás aprovechar ese poder que tienes y te resultará más fácil encontrar a este Siri. Me gustas, tal vez pueda ayudarte a volver, aunque devolverte allí será más complicado que el haberte traído. _ Se levantó por un momento y cogió algo de uno de los abarrotados estantes que cubrían la habitación y se lo tendió. _ Cógelo, esto nos mantendrá en contacto.

.

Harry examino lo que parecía un collar del que colgaba una hermosa caracola, la examinó de cerca y escuchó, como si de un sueño lejano se tratará, el sonido de las olas del mar y percibió la brisa marítima en la cara, medio aturdido se pendió del cuello el collar.

.

- Tenemos un trato entonces, pero ¿Cómo hago para viajar por este mundo? No lo conozco. _ Ella lo miró ensanchando su sonrisa por momentos, no le gustó esa sonrisa, él frunció un poco el ceño y estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando la puerta se abrió.

.

- Tia Dalma, querida, eso que huelo parece delicioso ¿Tendrías a bien alimentar a este hambriento capitán de barco?

.

Por respuesta recibió la risa estridente de la mujer, y un puchero resignado del chico de ojos verdes.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

.

Sé que es corto pero seguramente no volveré a subir nada en, como minino, una semana y quería dejaros algo para leer.

.

Aviso también que en el próximo capítulo se habrá producido un salto de tiempo, y estaremos a la altura del desarrollo de la primera película de PdC (y yo las habré visto que me hace falta para que el fic quedé como quiero), y Harry tendrá sus recuerdos (que los perdiera era algo secundario, no era algo importante ni nada, era solo para que no se pusiera a hechizar y maldecir a Tia Dalma nada más despertarse...)

.

Chaituuuuu, espero vuestros rewis

.

.

.


End file.
